Sur la route du désert
by Falune Under the Stars
Summary: Le désert s'étendait à perte de vuee, comme une créature fantastique qui étendrait ses ailes dorée. Il arrive parfois que l'on rencontre son Destin sur la route qu'on a prise pour l'éviter... reviews appréciées
1. Chapter 1

**Notes Navrantes de l'Auteure :**

Hello ! Alors voici une des premiéres fanfic' que j'ai écrite et sur laquelle j'ai énormément retravaillé , alors si vous voyez un truc qui cloche où qui vous déplait , hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !! ; ) Vu que j'ai aussi mon autre fic' "REQUIEM FOR A DREAM " en cours , vous étonnez pas que je sois pas trés à jour , mais bon j'essaierais d'alterner les chapitre entre les deux x )

**Disclamer **: _Comme d'hab' ! SDA n'est pas à moi (mais j'aimerais bien ! XD )_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 01 :**_ _Soleil d'hiver_

Il se tenait debout devant le large _Mallorne_ , effleurant du bout des doigts son écorce blanche. Le regard gris métallique de l' Elfe se perdait dans les fondaisons des arbres , contemplant la cité aerienne qui l'avait vue grandir .

Avec le temps les batiments deviendraient des ruines, effaçant peu à peu les signes de la civilisation elfique dans cette magnifique forêt. Et alors , les humains oublieront qu'il y avait eu des elfes ici. Sours aux chants des arbres , ils n'entendrons pas les histoires que les _Mallornes_ murmurerons à leurs oreilles arrondies.

Tout doucement , Haldir s'écarta du large tronc , réajustant son sac de voyage et son arc sur ses épaules , grimaçant lorsque la douleur lui vrilla le dos. Il était en vie , mais ses blessures ne s'étaient jamais guéries malgré le pouvoir déployait par la Dame Galadriel. La tristesse et le desespoir l'en empechait , les cauchemars, les images du Gouffre de Helm le hantaient à chaque instant , le détruisant un peu plus ...Il s'en était sortis lui , pas Orophin , pas Rùmil , pas tout ses guerriers. A quoi lui servait de suivre son peuple vers les Terres Immortelles si il était quand mêmes séparé des êtres chers à son coeur ? Alors ils étaient tous partis pour Valinor , le laissant avec regret dérriére eux mourir seul de chagrin . La dame Arwen ayant abandonné son immortallité , il était le dernier . Le Dernier Elfe.

Mais le temps des elfes était révolu. Alors , par ce pâle matin d'hiver , Haldir de Lorién quittait sa terre natale pour la derniére fois . Il partait , là ou le méneraient ses pas , loin de tous ses souvenirs. Il ne reviendrais jamais .

- _Namarié Caras Galadhon . Namarié Lothlorièn_ . Murmuras il en tournant le dos à la cité .

Et il se mit en marche , le dos raide car le poids de ses fontes et de son arc le faisaient souffrir , cependant il ne ralantis pas un seul instant pour se ménager .Tandis qu'il traversait pour la derniére fois le Bois Doré , le vent se leva faisant voleter de légers flocon de neige qui se mêlérent dans la chevelure d'or de l' Elfe. La fin de l'hiver approchait et l' épaisse couche de neige laissait apparaitre ça et là de belle touffe d'herbe verte. Haldir marcha longtemps , traversant les forêts et les plaines , gravissant les collines et les montagnes en évitant les régions habitées. Perdus dans ses sombres chiméres ,ses pas le conduirent aux frontiéres de l' Extréme-Harad .

Aussi que portait son regard , il ne voyait que des dunes de sable fauve ou le soleil allumait des éclat de mica et qui changeaient de forme selon les caprices du vent ; puis la ligne des montagnes rocheuses à l'horizon dont certaines défiaient le ciel de leurs pics , alors que d'autres ,percée comme des arcs de triomphe , laissaient voir voir l'étendue infinie du desert.De quelque coté , Haldir ne voyait rien d'autre que les dunes, les rocher et le soleil blanc de chaleur . Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, aucun Elfe ne s'était avanturé dans le desert . Il serais le premier et le dernier . Alors , réajustant son arc sur ses épaules douloureuses , il s'engagea à travers les dunes. Plus personne ne l'attendait maintenant .

Haldir marcha ainsi toute la matinée , ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable , glissant sur les pentes mal assurée des dunes . Au fur et à mesure que le soleil montait dans le ciel, la chaleur devint accablante. Au bout d'une heure de marche , le soleil était déja si haut dans le ciel que à chaque pas dans le sable , l'Elfe sentait ses pieds se bruler sur le cuir de ses bottes.

Le moindre pas était une torture, le soleil lui brulait les yeux et mordait sa peau clair , ses réserves d'eau étaient vides depuis un moment déja. Haldir désira férocement la neige , la glace , des pics de glace , mais les coups violent du soleil sur sa tête faisaient fondre les images qu'il suscitait . Une heure passa encore . l' Elfe n'avait plus qu'une envie : se coucher et dormir . Pris d'un violent malaise , il fut forcé de s'assoir. A perte de vue , il n'y avait ni ombre , ni abris d'aucune sorte. Sa gorge était séche et il ne pouvait même plus avaler sa salive .

Il se mit à creuser le sable de maniére à se faire un abris où il se roula en boule , protégé par le tissu de sa cape . Sous la couche de sable brulant , il avait l'impression de bouillir, mais au moins il était à l'ombre. Haldir , à bout de force , perdit peu à peu conscience.

Ce fut le froid de la nuit qui le reveilla. Les nuit sont glacée en Extréme-Harad , et le désert était recouvert de neige à présent. Haldir se releva difficilement sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il mangea quelque morceau de neige pour étancher sa soit et se remit en route en chancelant .

L'Elfe arriva au pied d'une colline en forme de pont, presque plate au sommet et rouée d'une arche immense. Il s'effondra de fatigue , tremblant de froid. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas ici . Pas comme ça. Haldir tourna son beau regard vers le ciel étoilé , fixant une petite étoile qui brillait d'une douce lumiére bleuté. Puis , comme une bouteille à la mer , les mots franchirent ses lévres séches.

- Sauve moi .

Et il sombra à nouveau dans un cauchemar sans fond.

Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? (les reviews anonymes son acceptées ! )


	2. Personne

**LES NOTES NAVRANTES DE L'AUTEURE :**

_**Auteure :** Re-sssssalut !! C'est la deuxiéme fois que je poste en une journée ! Quel timing ! ( Faut dire aussi que je m'emmerde se XD ) Bref je suis de retour en compagnie de la Boro-brute (Boromir pour ceux qui suivent pas ) . Le pauvre gus s'est viré de chez Mandos parce qu'il foutait trop le bordel . Précisons que le Gondorien à litérallement pété une durite : Tourette Power !!_

_**Boromir **: Gniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! THEY HAVE A CAVE TROLL !_

_**Auteure **: Pas mal hein ? Et encore vous voyez pas ses spasmes de la mort et ses grimaces XD . Evidemment vu ses conditions mentales , il est parfaitement inutile , mais je le garde quand même parcequ'il est cool comme distraction ...Vous devriez voire la troche qu'il tire quand il voit une alliance !! X )_

_**Boromir **: Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !! ANNEAU !_

**Méliane :** T'as bien eu raison de venir y jeter un coup d'oeil XD (l'auteure est heu-reuse ! ) . ça sonne bien " Haldir , le Survivant " hein ? 8 ) En parlant de dernier Elfe , je te conseil de lire la série de Silvana De Mari (auteur géniaaaaaaaaaaal ) j'ai adoré ses romans ! Par contre je te préviens , perso je n'avais pas autant pleurer depuis Bambi ! D'ailleur j'avais pensé faire un cross-over Seigneur des Anneaux / Le Dernier Elfe , mais bon ,on verra plus tard... Donc , voilà la suite !!

**Yumi38 :** Zut ! Tu as découvert ma nymphomanie chronique ! XD Oui , j'adooooooooore les elfes (oh ouiiii , surtout Legolas ! ) Par contre je REFUSE la notion de virilité chez le Seigneur Celeborn ! (nan , franchement avoue qu'un air aussi paumé ça casse tout ! Et t'a vue comme il fait tache à la fin du Retour du Roi ? ) En ce qui concerne la fanfic' j'espére que celle ci aussi va te plaire , même si elle est complétement différente de REQUIEM FOR A DREAM . Bref , je te laisse la découvrir par toi même 8 )

**CHAPITRE 02 :**_ Personne _

On le secouait gentiment par les épaules. Haldir sentit une main fraiche se poser sur sa joue.

- Hé , piailla une petite voix . Héééé !

Haldir ouvrit lentement les yeux , puis sauta sur ses pieds comme si il avait été frappé par la foudre. Ses yeux gris s'arrondir de stupeur lorsqu'il vit la personne qui venait de le reveiller et qui le considérait gravement .

A premiére vue , il s'agissait d'une fillette humaine agée environ de 7 ans à peine . L'enfant avait un visage expressif aux traits irréguliers qui ne manquaient pas de charme ainsi q'un petit nez retroussé marquant une certaine impertinance . Ajoutant à cela une peau dorée comme le miel et une chevelure indisciplinée chatain clair dont quelques méches hirsutes tombaient devant ses grands yeux verts pétillant de malice. L'enfant portait une petite chemise blanche ainsi qu' une jupe courte multicolore et une large besace en toile lui pendait à l' épaule.

L'Elfe se frottas les yeux , persuadé d'avoir une hallucination . Il se trouvait dans le desert , à des kilomêtres de toute trace de région habitée , et voilà qu'il se trouvait face à face avec une petite d' humain . Une petite d'humain qui d'ailleur ne lui semblait ni égarée , ni morte de fatigue , ni morte de faim , ni morte de soif , ni morte de peur . Elle n'avait en rien l'apparence d'une enfant perdue au millieu du desert . Haldir voulu parler , mais sa gorge était séche et sa voix s'enreilla . Sans un mot , la fillette lui tendit une gourde d'eau pleine que l' Elfe but avidement.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Réussi-t-il enfin à articuler .

- Je vous cherchait ... Répondit doucement la fillette en inclinant légérement la tête.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que soit , elle leva sa petite tête vers le ciel pâle et déclara :

- Venez , il faut partir maintenant avant que le Soleil ne monte trop haut.

Et elle s'éloigna , marchant de la démarche saccadée des jeunes enfants vers le soleil levant , grosse boule d'or blanc perché au sommet des montagnes rocheuses. Un bref instant celle ci se teintérent d'un rouge cramoisi avant de se faner .Haldir la suivit , n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de lui emboiter le pas à travers le desert ou de rester seul sur place . Pas une seule fois l'enfant ne se retournas pour vérifier si il était derriére elle. Des milliers de questions s'entrechoquaient dans la tête de l' Elfe : Qui était cette gamine ? Pourquoi le cherchait elle ? Où diable l'emmenait elle ?

Ils marchérent ainsi en silence durant presque toute la matinée . Et l'enfant le conduisit à une petite oasis . Il y avait là un seul et unique arbre surmonté d'un épais feuillage vert ou luisait des fruits d'or , et qui dispensait une ombre bienfesante . A quelques pas de là s'ouvrait la bouche d'un puit auprés de laquelle attendait un seau en cuir . L'eau dormait tout au fond du trou, noire , profonde et glacée . Quand à l'arbre , il s'agissait d'un immense palmier .

La fillette , avec un à-propos admirable , s'empressa d'y grimper et le secoua avec vigueur. Une avalanche de datte roula sur le sable . Puis elle sauta agillement au sol, et assis à l'ombre du palmier , l'Elfe et l'enfant mangérent les dattes. Haldir lui posa question , mais l'enfant ne semblait pas l'entendre , perdue dans son monde elle se contentait de babiller joyeusement sur les hyppocampes et les étoiles où l'interrogeant sur les farfadets. Subitement elle s'interrompis et s'endormis à l'ombre du palmier avec cette facillitée qu'on les trés jeunes enfants de sombrer dans le sommeil sans transition . Haldir haussa un sourcil perplexe . Bien qu'il n'est pas l'habitude de cotoyer des enfants , et encore moins des enfants humains , il devinait bien que cette petite fille n'était pas banale. L'aprés-midi s'étirait paresseusement et Haldir , envouté par le calme retrouvé , ne pensait pas à la nuit à venir , à la neige et au froid . D'ailleur, il avait résolu de ne plus penser du tout , puisque les événements des derniéres heures s'ingéniaient à défier son bon sens.

Mais il vint un moment où le Soleil commença à descendre sur l'horizon , et une brise rafraichissante se leva à mesure que l'ombre violette du palmier s'allongeait démesurement . Au loin , un mirage se dessina. Haldir aurait juré qu'a l'horizon la terre bougeait et ondulait . Etrange mirage en vérité : il se précisait au lieu de s'estompait . Peu à peu , un murmure léger s'y ajouta , puis s'amplifia. Haldir plissa ses yeux brillants ,se méfiant de ce qui approchait. Le mirage était de plus en plus net , de plus en plus bruyant . Cinq chevaux se détachérent sur le ciel azur , puis des hommes , des chariots à grandes roues tirets par des mulets , et encore des chevaux portant sur leurs dos des palanquins en soie qui tangaient à chaques pas. L'Elfe sentit qu'on le tirait doucement par la manche .Il baissa les yeux et découvrit la petite fille qui venait de s'eveiller et qui posait sur lui ses grands yeux emplit de curiosité .

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?? Fit elle en pointant son index à l'horizon .

- C'est une caravane de marchant . Ils vont passer par ici , par l'oasis .

La caravane s'approcha , et comme l'avait dit l' Elfe , ils firent halte à l'oasis. Toute la caravane fut installée en moins d'un quart d'heure . En tout il y avait sept chariots couverts , rangés en cercle autour du palmier et du puit , entre les chariots , il allumérent des feux en prévison du froid de la nuit qui tomberait d'ici quelques heures. Un homme à la peau de bronze et vétu de drapures écarlates et or s'approcha de l' Elfe et de la fillette . L'homme s'avéra être le chef et se présenta sous le nom de Um .

- Bonsoir voyageur ! leurs dit-il Qu'est ce que vous avez à vendre ?

- Rien .Répondit Haldir

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici alors ?

Tandis que l' Elfe exposait la situation au chef de la caravane , la fillette s'éloigna de cette ennuyeuse discussion d'adultes . A quelques pas de là , il y avait quatre poney du desert attachés à un piquet de bois . C'était de magnifiques animaux : puissant , fougueux fin et élancés. Mais ils ne retinrent pas l'attention de la fillette. Elle s'approcha d'un vieu poney , maigre , au poil terne et au genoux cagneux .Ses côtes et sa colonne vertébrale saillait sous sa peau . Propre et bien nourrit , il serais surement beau avec sa robe pie-brun , ses petites oreilles mobiles et ses yeux noir comme du charbon. Tout en carressant son encolure décharnée , la fillette tira de sa sacoche un gateau sec et le tendit au poney qui l'engloutit en un clin d'oeil . le meneur des chevaux s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

- Il te plait ce poney ? Je te le laisse pour une seule piéce d'argent .

Les yeux de la gamine scintillérent

- Vrai ?

L'homme hocha simplement la tête. Il avait un peu honte d'arnaquer ainsi cette enfant , car en vérité , le poney ne valait rein du tout et il aurait trés bien put le lui donner . Mais les temps sont dures et toute entrée d'argent était la bienvenue . L'homme soulega sa conscience en se disant que ce poney aurait une fin de vie meilleure que celle qu'il lui réservait chez le tanneur . La fillette fouilla dans les poches de sa jupe et en sortit une piéce d'argent . Avec un sourire satisfait l'homme l'empocha et donna la longe du poney à l'enfant .

Sa discussion terminée , Haldir interpella la petite humaine et ils reprirent leurs marche à tavers le désert , vert le nord dans la lumiére orangée du soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Grogna l' elfe en désignant le vieux poney qui marchait au coté de l'enfant .

- C'est un poney . Répondit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

- ça merci je le vois bien ! Ce que je voulais savoir , c'est pourquoi tu t'encombre de cet animal miteux !

- Parce qu'il voulait venir avec nous . Dit la fillette en posant ses grands yeux sur la l ' Elfe .

- C'est ridicule ! Fit il avec mépris .

Le visage de la fillette se décomposa. Ses yeux s'embuérent de larmes et son menton se mit à trembler. Elle s'arréta et passa un bras autour de l'encolure sqellettique du poney.

- Qu'est ce qui est ridicule ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Que je ne l'abandonne pas à son sort comme vous l'étiez vous même il y a quelques heures , Maitre Elfe ?

Haldir regretta aussitot ses paroles maladroites. Alors il revint vers elle et posa un genou a terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- C'est vrai , tu as raison . Je suis désolé d'avoir eu des pensée aussi égoistes . Pardonne moi , je n'ai pas l'habitude des enfants.

La fillette sécha ses larmes naissantes et ils se remirent en marche silencieusement . Haldir décida habillement de changer de sujet.

- Alors , quel nom lui as tu trouvé ? Fit il en inclinant la tête vers elle.

- Il a déja un nom . C'est sa maman qui le lui a donné . Mais sa remonte si loin dans ses souvenirs qu'il a du mal à s'en rappeller et puis c'était trés dur à prononcer. Alors il veut bien qu'on lui en trouve un joli...Bulle-de-Savon !

- Quoi ?!

L' Elfe était déconcerté . Cette gamine était complétement cinglée !

- Bulle-de-Savon . Répondit la fillette. J'aime bein comme nom, et vous ?

- Sac-à-Puce lui irais mieux . Ronchonna l' Elfe

- Ne l'écoute pas , il est un peu grognon c'est tout ! Bulle - de-Savon ça sera trés bien ! Confia-t-elle au poney

L' enfant éclata de rire et le desert chanta . Ecartant les bras , elle a tourné sur elle même. Sa jupe multicolore ressemblait à un moulin à vent. Elle a suspendu son sac à une branche de cactus et s' est mise à faire la roue en direction du soleil couchant. Récupérant son sac , Haldir la suivit , Bulle de Savon trottinant derriére lui . Quand elle s'est décidée à marcher de nouveau normalement , L' Elfe s'adressa à l' enfant .

- Tu es certainement la petite humaine la plus dérangée que cette Terre n'ai jamais portée !

Elle s 'est retournée et l' a gratifié d'une révérance solennelle.

- Merci , gentil seigneur . Mais dites moi , qu'est ce qui vous fais croire que je suis humaine ?

- Tu n'a pas les oreilles éffilée , tu n'es donc ni elfe , ni dem-elfe. tes cheveux sont raides et tu es trop fine pour être une enfant hobbit , et tu n'est pas assez barbue pour être une naine . Ai-je tord ? Répondit l' Elfe avec orgueil .

- Oui .Fit l'enfant avec assurance. Car comme tous les adultes , vous êtes étroit d' esprit et vous ne voyez que ce que voulez bien voir .

L' Elfe arqua ses fin sourcils et se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur de la fillette. Les premiéres étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel .

- Et bien , dis moi alors , qui es-tu ?

Les yeux de la fillette scintillérent doucement , elle inclina la tête en souriant à l' Elfe.

- Moi ? Personne.


	3. les endroits enchantés

**LES NOTES NAVRANTES DE L'AUTEURE :**

Bon alors on vas faire court ce soir parceque j'ai pas trop le temps (GNIIIIIIIIIII TOO MUCH PRESSURE !! )

dooooooonc

UN GRANDS MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS GENTILLES REVIEEEEEWS !!

ET MERCI AUSSI A MA BETA-LECTRICE QUI FAIT UN TRAVAIL ENORME POUR ME RELIRE !!

Voila la suite , enjoy ! ;)

Edit vendredi 12 septembre :

**Ayez , là j'ai le temps voici doooooonc : LA REPONSE AU REVIEWS !!**

**Méliane :** Merci de continuer à me lire et à me reviewer ! Mouhahaha je vais essayer de garder le suspens jusqu'au dernier chapitre XD Au fait , as-tu lu (huhuhuhuuuuuu ok , j'arrête !) la série de Silvana De Mari ?

**Misscerise:** Contente de voir que tu as vu mon p'tit clin d'oeil ! En fait il s'agit d'une privat-joke à l'intention du cuisinier de monlycée qui rôde parfois dans le coin et dont le passe temps est de dénicher mes fics pour pouvoir me charier !

** NaoO : **Happy que ma fic te plaise ! J'ai lu Bottero mais uniquement le premier , "la hyéne" ensuite j'ai complétement décroché donc je vois pas du tout qui est Eryn (honte à moi !) .Mais je pense que je vais m'y remettre. Ah et pis , j'ai pas tuer Rùmil , je l'ai envoyer faire une rave-party chez Mandos X ). En ce qui concerne les jolies phrases , je vois ce que tu veux dire , mais je sais pas si je saurais en refaire ...Ensuiiiiiite , bien que j'aime beaucoup Leggy, c'est pas lui que j'ai choisi comme fiancé atitrés ! Le malheureux élus est Enoriel de Reflet d' Acide (hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Enorieeeeeeeeeel calin!! )Ah , et je te boude paceque à cause de toi j'ai découvert If you shout et que depuis elle tourne en boucle dans mon petit cervelet !!

**Tari Miriel** : merci pour ta review ! Ayez j'ai kidnapper une béta-lectrice. Au fait , si je resombre dans les infâmes chemain de la Mary-Sue , fait le moi savoir ! X )

**Yellou** : Hummmmmmmm ...Décidemment cette fic intrigue tout le monde ! Voilà donc la suite !

**Yumi :** J'adore les enfants ! On dirait des martiens ! Ils ont une vision du monde bien différente de la notre et il c'est trés enrichissant quand ils nous invitent dans leurs monde. Je maudis le temps de m'avoir volé mon enfance ! T.T

**P.S pour ma béta-lectrice** : Cette semaine j'ai était particuliérement productive. Accroche toi à ton clavier ma poulette ta boite mail vas être innondée ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA

**

* * *

******

CHAPITRE 03 :

_Les endroits enchantés :_

Voilà des jours, des semaines peut être, qu'ils marchaient dans le désert, se reposant en début de nuit et aux plus chaudes heures de l'après-midi, et se nourrissant de pulpe de cactus dont la chair adipeuse rappelait celle de la pastèque. Puis, subitement les températures s'étaient adoucies et le paysage avait brusquement changé. Non seulement il n'y avait plus de dunes, mais il n'y avait plus de sable non plus. Du moins pas comme on en trouve sur la plage. Le sol avait une couleur vaguement sablonneuse ou grise, mais les pieds ne s'y enfonçaient pas. Il était dur comme s'il avait été damé, caillouteux et brillant.

Mais le sol n'était pas l'attraction principale. Ce qu'on voyait d'abord, c'était les cactus candélabre. Le désert semblait être une immense brousse marron, aride et épineuse, dont le seul rôle était de servir d' assise aux majestueux saguaros (1). Puis, petit à petit, la végétation se révélait : yuccas piquants comme des porcs-épics, figuiers de Barbarie et cactus ronds comme des barriques ou en queue de castor.

Comme chaque soir, la fillette était assise près du feu de camp, se régalant de pulpe de cactus avec son poney. Haldir, couché sur le dos, les mains liées derrière la tête, admirait les milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel.

- Puisque tu t'obstines à vouloir me cacher ton nom, je t'en ai trouvé un. Déclara l'Elfe en s'arrachant à la contemplation du ciel pour tourner la tête vers l'enfant.

- Ah bon ? C'est quoi ? Répondit celle-ci avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

- Tinu, Petite-Etoile dans ma langue maternelle. (2)

- Génial ! J'adore !!

Haldir grimaça lorsque la fillette se jeta sur lui et qu'il sentit ses petites mains toutes collantes de jus de cactus se nouer autour de son cou.

Le lendemain,ils erraient à nouveau dans la brousse : Tinu bondissant joyeusement devant, Haldir et Bulle-de-Savon marchant calmement quelques mètres derrière elle. L'Elfe ressassait inlassablement les mêmes questions . Il fut soudain interrompu par la voix de la fillette.

- Dit, tu crois aux lieux enchantés ?

- Tu parles à qui ? A ton poney ou à moi ?

- A toi. Répondit Tinu en riant.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Répondit l'Elfe.

- Je vais t'en montrer un !

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle lui attrapa la main, riant aux éclats, l'entraîna derrière elle, manquant de lui arracher le bras. Ils coururent ainsi sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Puis, Tinu s'arrêta brusquement et Haldir évita de justesse de lui rentrer dedans.

- Bon, il est ou, ton fameux lieu enchanté ?

- On y est.

Haldir regarda autour de lui. L'endroit était des plus quelconques. Le seul intérêt résidait dans un immense cactus candélabre dépenaillé. Sinon, il n'y avait que des broussailles et des figuiers de Barbarie.

- Je m'attendais à autre chose. Grogna l'Elfe

- Du grandiose? Du pittoresque? Ici, c'est un endroit tout à fait différent. Fit la fillette en s'asseyant en tailleur.

L' Elfe l'imita et attendit quelques minutes sans que rien ne se passe.

- Bon, quand commence l' enchantement ? S'impatienta l'Elfe

- Il a commencé à la naissance du monde ; répondit-elle, les yeux fermés, le visage doré par le soleil ; Il n'a jamais cessé. Il est ici.

Haldir haussa un sourcil perplexe, il s'était imaginé toutes sortes de réponses sauf celle-là.

Il restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, laissant le calme les envahirent. Haldir jeta un coup d'oeil à Tinu. Il n'était sans doute pas censé le faire, mais tant pis. Elle était partie vers un autre monde. Elle était la sérénité incarnée. Elle souriait vaguement. Sa peau était dorée. Ses cheveux étincelaient. Elle paraissait avoir été plongée dans le sirop du Soleil, puis mise à sécher.

Elle semblait être dans cet état de transe que seuls les elfes atteignent en méditation. C'était impossible pour une petite fille humaine ! Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait là quelque chose de plus. Que cette Petite-Etoile lui révélerait bien plus de mystère qu'il n'y paraissait.

L' Elfe respira longuement et entra à son tour en méditation. Il eut soudain l'impression de franchir une ligne. De poser le pied dans un territoire de paix et de silence. Oui, Tinu avait raison, cet endroit était enchanté. Haldir ignorait combien de temps il resta dans cet état. Lorsqu'il sortit de transe, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et Tinu n'était plus là. Inquiet, il regarda autour de lui. Elle se tenait un peu plus loin, jouant à quelques mètres avec son poney.

Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'il la rejoignit et ils reprirent leurs routes en silence. Peu à peu, la végétation devint plus dense. Puis ils découvrirent un obélisque de pierre qui marquait le début d'une route pavée. Sur cette route, au loin, des nuages de poussière et une faible rumeur signalaient la présence d'un village de commerce.

-Le retour à la civilisation... Murmura Haldir.

A l'entrée du village, des acacias et des palmiers offraient leurs ombres généreuses. Plus loin, ils découvrirent de véritables vergers où les oliviers, les dattiers et les citronniers s'abritaient derrière des murs en pierre. Dés la lourde porte d'entrée, une rue s'enfonçait vers le coeur du village. L'Elfe et l'enfant s'y engagèrent. La foule d'abords clairsemée, se fit de plus en plus dense : il y avait des gens sur la route et sur les trottoirs, aux portes et aux balcons des maisons, et toute leurs voix indistinct se mêlaient au vacarme des charriots. Les fenêtres étincelaient au soleil ; dans les jardins, les arbres tendaient leurs branches pleines de fruits. Une mule passa, chargée de bananes vertes.

Haldir et Tinu se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la grande place où plusieurs artistes démontraient

leurs talents. Le cracheur de feu avait déjà ramassé un tas impressionnant de pièces. Un peu plus loin, une fille dansait en agitant des grelots pendus à ses poignets et à sa ceinture. Une famille d'acrobates formait une pyramide. Assis au pied d'un lion de marbre, un petit homme jouait de la flûte en hochant doucement la tête devant un panier en osier. Au fur et à mesure qu'il jouait, un serpent émergeait du panier.

- Regarde ça, Tinu... Quel contraste avec le désert! Dit Haldir, étourdi par la frénésie environnante.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. l'Elfe se retourna, l'enfant et son poney n' étaient plus derrière lui. Alarmé, il l'appela vainement. Elle s'était peut-être égarée dans la foule? Haldir s'élança dans la rue qu'il venait d'emprunter, se reprochant de l'avoir laissé sans surveillance. Une petite fille si sociable, il pouvait lui arriver les pires mésaventures! De plus en plus inquiet, il arpenta les rues du village : des plus malfamée aux quartiers bourgeois, l'appelant à plein poumon et interrogeant les passants. Sans résultat.

Au coucher du soleil, l'Elfe abandonna ses recherches et se dirigea vers la sortie du village. Si Tinu ne s'était pas perdue dans le désert, il était peu probable qu'elle s'égare dans un village. Elle était probablement partie comme elle était venue, avec tout son mystère...Quelle étrange enfant tout de même !

Tournant le dos au village, Haldir s'engagea sur le chemin poussiéreux, baigné par la lumière du soleil couchant. Il entendit alors derrière lui le pas d'un cheval et le grincement des essieux d'un chariot ainsi que le léger tintement des grelots.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! Lui reprocha gentiment une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Haldir se retourna vivement et le chariot s'immobilisa. Bulle-de-Savon était attelé par un harnais rouge parsemé de grelots à un chariots léger en bois. Assise sur la banquette avant, Tinu tenait les rênes et observait l'Elfe gravement. Haldir sourit et caressa le poney. Il avait grossi, ses côtes étaient moins saillantes et ses yeux avaient pris un nouvel éclat. Il faut dire aussi que Tinu et lui se gavaient de pulpe de cactus à la moindre occasion.

- Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Je t'ai cherchée toute la journée ! Dit Haldir en s'installant prés de la fillette.

-Faire quelques achats. Pose tes affaires à l'arrière.

L'Elfe se retourna pour découvrir des couvertures, des sacs d'habits neufs, une toile de tente, des piquets de bois, des vivres et des sacs d'orge entassés dans le chariot.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bazar ? Interrogeât Haldir

- Où est-ce que tu dois aller maintenant ?

-Nulle part. Mais qu'est ce que tu...

-Parfait ! Alors on part à la Quête !

- La Quête ? A la Quête de quoi ?

- La Quête de ce que tu as perdu !

Avec un claquement de langue, le poney bondit au galop et le chariot s'ébranla sur le chemin poussiéreux.

* * *

(1) : ce sont des cactus tas d'ignorants , mais qu'est ce qu'on vous apprends à l'école ??

(2) : Traduction by Kelidril ! merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	4. l'étoile de l'araignée

**Notes Navrantes de L'Auteure:**

Ce chapitre n'a pas était Béta-relus parceque je ne suis pas chez moi et donc j'ai un accés limité au net (ouais genre ...) Bref, désolée pour les fautes . Ah, et désolée aussi cette fic tourne à la Mary-Sue en couche-culotte , je rectifierais le tir au prochain chapitre . Et merci aux gentils gens qui me laissent des reviews , ça me fait toujours trés plaisir !

Et je salut au passage le Poney Fringant que je n'ai pas eu le temps de visiter cette semaine .

Play-list : Sacred Spirit Dawa

**CHAPITRE 04 :**

_Le Prince Grenouille, Le Vieux Pirate et L' étoile de l' Araignée_.

Comme chaque matin depuis leurs rencontre, ce fut le rire de Tinu qui tira Haldir de ses songes elfiques. L' elfe grogna , il faisait encore sombre. Il voulait bien que Tinu soit trés mâtinale, mais là tout de même, elle exagerait ! Haldir se redressa et s'apprétait à réprimender la turbulante enfant lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la Soleil était tout simplement cachée par d'épais nuages et que la brousse était envahie par les grenouilles. La présence des batraciens ravissait Tinu au plus haut point, qui accroupie au sol, bondissait en gonflant les joues et en exorbitant les yeux tout en croâssant. Lorsque la fillette aperçut l' elfe qui s'était _enfin _réveillé, elle lui fit un grand sourire, attrapa une grenouille d'une taille impressionante , et la tenant contre elle, elle bondit vers lui.

- Regarde ! C'est ma nouvelle copine ! On peut la garder s'il te plait ?

- En voilà une bonne idée ! Comme ça ce soir je n'aurais pas à chasser. On la feras bouillir et on la mangera au diner.

- Heinnnnnn ?! Tu veux manger Madame Grenouille ?!!

- Mais oui , Fit Haldir voyant que Tinu prenait sa plaisanterie au premier degré. Il parait que c'est un délice en soupe . Ajouta-t-il d'un air gourmand

- Croâ ! Fit la grenouille

- Ah, on dirait que ta copine n'est pas de cet avis.

Le rire de Tinu se méla au chant des grenouilles.

- Est ce que toi aussi avant tu étais une grenouille ? Demanda l'enfant avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Plait-il ?

- Une grenouille. Avant qu'une princesse t'embrasse.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'arrondir et ses sourcils s'arquérent

- Au village , expliqua Tinu, il y avait une dame qui racontait une histoire aux enfants, je me suis arrêtée et je l'ai écoutée. Elle disait qu'un jour, une princesse a embrassée une grenouille et qu' aprés la grenouille s'est transformée en prince, alors...Je me demandais si toi aussi avant tu étais une grenouille ?

Haldir fit mine de réfléchir, tapotant de l'index son menton, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lévres alors qu'il se prennait au jeu.

- Et bien...je me rappelle en effet avoir dans ma jeunesse barboter dans une mare, mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'agissait là d'une vie batracienne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils reprirent leurs route, les clochettes du harnais de Bulle-de-Savon tintant à chacun de ses pas et les roues du chariot grinçant doucement sur le chemin poussiereux de la brousse. Mais au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, le temps se dégrada. La petite pluie fine céda place à une averse cinglante et tandis que la nuit tombait, le ciel fut déchiré par les éclairs et le sol semblait vibrer sous les rugissements du tonnerre.

Haldir était nerveux , l'orage le mettait mal à l'aise . Bien qu'il l'ai couvert de sa cape, Tinu était tout aussi trempée que lui et commençait à claquer des dents. Il devait absolument lui trouver un abris pour la nuit. Avec un appel de langue,il fit prendre le galop au poney et le chariot s'ébranla en cahotant dans les orniéres crées par les flaques.

Un moment aprés il sembla à l' Elfe qu'il y avait des lumiéres dans le lointain. Haldir fit ralentir le poney et chassa d'une main l'eau qui lui dégoulinait dans les yeux. Ils se rapprochérent prudemment et, peu à peu, les lumiéres devinrent plus vives et plus nombreuses, aglutinée les unes contre les autres comme des vers luisants. Une ville du desert. L'inquiétude d' Haldir monta d'un cran, il n'y avait qu'une seule ville aux abords de l' Harad : la Cité Corsaire, repére des rebelles et des pirates. En entrant dans cette ville, ils allaient au devant de gros ennuis mais l' Elfe ne pouvait se résoudre à faire passer une autre nuit dehors à Tinu .

Ce fut donc avec une nervosité croissante qu' Haldir fit passer au pas les portes laissée ouverte à Bulle-de-Savon, le conduisant d'une main, l'autre étant posée sur la garde de son épé tournérent un moment dans les rues avant qu' Haldir ne choisissent une auberge qui lui semblait convenable. La lumiére et le ronronnement des conversations jaillissait par les doubles portes ouvertes pour acceuillir les voyageurs et les clients. Une annexe à l' établissement servait d'écurie où Haldir conduisit le poney.

Hadir et Tinu déchargérent leurs affaires et s'occupérent de Bulle-de-Savon, veillant à ce qu'il ne manque de rien, puis il se dirigérent vers les portes. Avant d'entrer dans l' auberge, Haldir mit un genoux à terre et planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de la fillette. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne.

- Tinu, écoute moi trés attentivement. On vas passer la nuit dans cette auberge. Quoiqu'il arrive tu reste prés de moi. Ne me quittes pas d'une semelle. Les hommes d'ici ne sont pas tous aussi gentil que tu le souhaiterais. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer,mais il est trés probable qu'on ai de la visite cette nuit. Tu comprends ?

La fillette acquiça et ils entrérenr dans l' posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui dans un geste protecteur. Lorsqu'ils firent leurs entrée, les conversations cessérent immédiatement et plusieurs hommes attablés se retournérent pour dévisager sans géne les nouveaux venus. Les clients de l'auberges étaient exactement comme Haldir les avaient imaginés : Haradrims aux regards belliqueux et aux visages tatoués, pirates en permission déja presque ivre-mort et autres renégats et petits voleurs.

Haldir traversa la salle, le dos droit, le regard fier et la démarche assurée en conduisant Tinu devant lui jusqu'au comptoire. Contrairement à l' Elfe, la fillette regardait les clients droits dans les yeux, déstabilisant les regards haineux par un sourire franc et innocent

-Regarde devant toi ! Dit Haldir à voix basse. Tu attires trop l'attention.

-Ben pourquoi ? J'aime bien que les gens me regardent ! Répondit la fillette sur le même ton

-Oui, mais tous ne partagent pas ton avis. Ton assurance peut être prise pour une provocation.

-Ah bon ?

L' aubergiste était un un gros homme grand et fort, brun comme une chataigne, sa queue de cheval poisseuse tombait sur les épaules de son tablier blanc sale. Ses mains aux ongles noirs étaient calleuses et couvertes de cicatrices. Il essuyait des verres avec un torchon en regardant battre la pluie aux carreaux.

-Le ciel se dechaine...on auras un bel été ...se murmurait-il a lui même.

Puis son regard vitreux se posa sur Tinu et Haldir .

- Bonsoir Mam'zelle et...Nom d'un p'tit pendu se balançant à l'arbre du village le plus miteux qu'il soit !! Un Elfe, ça alors !! Moi qui croyait me faire bouffer par les vers sans en avoir rencontrer un... Soyez les bienvenus à _l' Amiral _. Qu'est ce' je peut faire vous ?

- Nous vondrions une chambre pour la nuit et un repas chaud si possible.

Bien qu'il soit quelque peu rassuré par le comportement du tavernier, Haldir garda un visage neutre car il savait parfaitement que les apparences sont trompeuses et que les humains sont trés forts à ce jeu là. L' homme souris, découvrant des dents noircis par le tabac. Tinu, légérement impressionnée se recula contre la jambe d' Haldir.

-Vous avez d' la chance,_ l' Amiral _est bondé et il ne m' reste plus qu'une chambre ! T'nez voici la clé, c'est celle au d"xiéme étage à gauche au fond du couloir. Dit-il en tendant une grosse clé en cuivre à L'Elfe. Si vous souhaitez prendre un bain, nous avons des thermes au s'sol. Passez par la porte sous l'escalier et descendez les marches !

L' Elfe remercia le tavernier d'un signe de tête et ils montérent à l' étage. La chambre ne se composait que d' une seule piéce poussiéreuse comprenant deux lits de chaque coté du mur. Tinu se précipîta à la fenêtre et colla son nez a la vitre pour admirer la vue. Haldir posa leurs sac sur les lits. Ils étaient vieux et bancals mais au moins les draps étaient propres. Puis aprés s' être installés, ils prirent dans le sac des vêtements propres et descendirent aux thermes. La petite porte sous les escaliers s'ouvrait sur quelques marches qui descendait dans les sous sols. Puis , il y avait deux portes côtes à côtes où était peint de maniére enfantine sur l'une une fleur et sur l'autre une épée, symbolisant la partie réservée aux femmes et celles des hommes. Tinu et Haldir se séparérent et L'Elfe entra dans les thermes. Il se trouvait dans une vaste piéces chauffée natuellement par la source chaude qui alimentait le bassin au centre de la piéce. Dans un coin de l'encens brulait dans une vasque répendant un étourdissant parfum qui se mélait à la vapeur d'eau .

L'Elfe sourit en entrant avec délice dans le bassin. Les point d' eau étaient rares et précieux dans le desert, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris de bain ? Haldir effectua quelques longueurs à la nage avant de s'emparait du savon parfumé. Bientôt la crasse et la poussiére accumulée durant son voyage et son séjour dans le desert céda place à une peau propre et nette. L' Elfe sortit du bain et s'inspecta dans le miroir accroché au mur., les cicatrices de son dos et de son épaule son fondait presque sur sa peau légérement dorée par le soleil du désert qui filtrait même à travers les vétements. Il avait repris du poids et retrouvé sa musculature perdue depuis...depuis la perte de ses fréres. Le coeur d' Haldir se serra à leurs souvenir. Bien que la peine dut à leurs perte sois toujours présente, ses cauchemards ne venaient plus hanter ses nuits depuis sa rencontre avec Tinu...

A nouveau les pensées de l' Elfe se tournérent vers l' étrange enfant.

Tinu qui dansait sans musique.

Tinu qui riait sans que personne n'ai racontait de blagues.

Tinu qui parlait aux étoiles

Tinu qui le guidait à travers le desert mais qui ignorait ce qu'était une auberge..

Tinu qui se dérobait lorsqu ' Haldir croyait enfin la comprendre, comme un papillon q'on voudrait épingler sur du liége et qui s'envole en le nargant.

Haldir enfila ses vétements propres et sortit des thermes. Le couloir était vide, Tinu devait être encore à l'intérieur. L' Elfe monta l'escalier et commenda un verre d'hydromel. Le tavernier le servit en fixant en souriant un point derriére l'épaule de l' Elfe.

-L'a du cran vot' gamine. Pour sûr, c'est pas mes gosses à moi qui iraient s'installer sur les genoux du Cap' taine !

-Comment ? .

-Du cran ou de l'inconscience. Tout dépend dans quel état est le Cap'taine. C'te homme là est ma hantise, j'pe pas vous dire à quel point ! Figurait vous qu' y a des nuits où il ne permet à qui que ce soit de quitter l'auberge avant qu'il soit comp'tement ivre lui même. Dans ces cas là le Cap'taine est le plus tyrannique des hommes : il frappe du poing pour imposer le silence autour de lui, ou bien il entre dans une colére effroyable pour une ques'tion qu'on lui pose ou parce qu'on ne le fait pas , hurlant alors que personne ne l'écoute. Ses histoires sont justemment la cause de la frayeur des clients. Elles sont épouvantables. Il n'y ai que question que de pendaisons, de sauter le pas, de tempête de mer, de spectre, d' exploit sauvages, etc.

L' Elfe était abasourdis par le flot du tavernier. De qui parlait-il ? _Sa gamine_ ? Tinu ? Elle n'aurais tout de même pas osait !

- A l'entendre , reprit le tavernier, on pourrait supposer qu'il a passé sa vie avec les pires homme que les Valars aient jamais laissés naviguer sur les mers, et le langage dont il se sert est presque aussi révoltant que le récit de ses crimes. Pourtant moi même j' n'use pas d'un langage trés raffiné. Ma bonne femme dit toujours qu'il seras la cause de notre ruine, parce que les gens cesseront bientot de venir se faire tyranniser, réprimander et envoyer au lit tout tremblant et qu'il ne resteras dans cette auberge que la racaille que vous avez put trouver en entrant. Et v'la t-il pas vot' gamine qui débarque et vas réclamer une histoire à ce vieux diable ! D'ailleure si j'était vous j'irais la récupérer fissa, ses contes ne sont pas adaptés à un auditoire de son age.

Haldir avala de travers son hydromel lorsqu'il se retourna et aperçut Tinu, assise sur les genoux d'un homme à l'aspect terrifiant. Un coup de sabre reçu autrefois lui barrait l'oeil et avait laissé sur sa joue une balafre dont la blancheur livide contrastait avec la couleur de son teint typique des Haradrims. Dans sa jeunesse il avait dut être un adversaire terrible, car malgrés son age avancé, il gardé une certaine prestance et une large carrure au niveau des épaules. Une barbe grise mal rasée lui mangeait la partie inférieur du visage et de profonde rides creusaient des sillons sur toute sa face. Haldir se leva, son verre à la main et les rejoignit en grandes enjambée, prêt à intervenir en cas de dérapage. Le vieux pirate racontait une histoire à la fillette pendue à son cou :

- Comme les enfants commançaient à avoir faim, ils trouvérent un buisson couvert de bonbon au miel. Puis ils découvrirent un bassin de biére._Oui, gamine de la biére pour leurs forger le caractére ! _Ils avaient sommeil à pré s'allongérent sous un taillis, prés du gentil cerf. En se reveillant, ils dirent merci au cerf et reprirent leur chemin.

Soudain la petite fille se retrouva toute seule. Elle et son frére s'étaient perdus. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison, mais elle ne savait plus quel chemin prendre. Elle cherchait un autre cerf, ou un moineau, ou autres gentilles bestioles pour lui indiquer son chemin. Elle erra longtemps et comme elle était sotte, elle se perdit d'avantage. Puis la soif repris _-la mienne aussi d'ailleur, passe moi la bouteille de rhum ,fillette - _Elle se pencha pencha au bord d'un bassin en se demandant si ce serais de la biére, mais c'étais juste de l'eau_ - rageant n'est ce pas ? - _, l'eau pure et transparente de la foret, qui avait un gout de pierre et de plante. Elle but dans ses mains.

Elle resta un moment assise au bord de l'eau. Il allait bientot faire nuit. Elle se pencha au dessu de l'eau pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas de la poiscaille qui voudrait bien lui indiquer son chemin, mais elle vit autre chose, à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. C'était le visage d'une autre fille, qui la regardait. Un visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Cette fille étrange souriait, mais c'étais un sourire méchant, et la petite fille comprit que cette autre fille allait l'attraper et l'enfoncer dans l'eau..

Puis, le vieux pirate aperçus Haldir et le fusilla du regard avant de le réprimendait avec une voix masquant à peine de l' amertume

- Ah, te voilà fiston ! Tu es en retard, assied toi donc ! Et dire que les demoiselles sont censées se faire attendre et non pas les mâles...Si c'est pas malheureux ! Mais où vas donc la jeunesse ?! De mon temps, les jeunes gaillards comme toi étaient les premiers arrivés à la taverne et les derniers à la quitter !

Haldir était complétement dérouté. Il tiras une chaise et s'assit en face du vieil homme. Visiblement le Capitaine n'en était pas à sa premiére bouteille de rhum pour appeler un Elfe "fiston" et le tutoyer comme si la chose était tout à fait naturelle, alors que l' Elfe avait plus du triple de l'age du vieux pirate !

Et pendant ce temps là, les demoiselles se faisaient belles en attendant leurs retour ! Continuait le Capitaine. Ahahaha !! Si ma fille avait été là, elle m'aurait fracassé la bouteille sur le crâne au nom de l' égalité des sexes ! C'est qu'elle avait un sale caractére la p'tiote , comme son pére ! Ahahaha !

La voix du Capitaine se fit soudain plus sombre

- Mais tu es un Elfe . Et les Elfes sont vaniteux ! Par le Mordor , ils ne supportent pas que le Soleil soit plus brillants qu'eux ! Alors il usent de tous les subterfuges possibles et imaginable ! Retiens ça gamine , les Elfes ne sont pas les plus gentilles créatures de ce monde ! Non mam'zelle !

Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot silencieux amére. L'haleine du vieux était chargé de relant d' alcool. Pour des raisons incconnues, le Capitaine semblait avoir une dent contre les Elfes. Haldir se raidit sur sa chaise et posa prudemment la main sur la garde de son poignard

- Tu as une fille ? Demanda Tinu

Les yeux du Capitaine s'assombrirent et se posérent dans ceux de l'enfant.

- Oui, j'avais une fille. Tu lui ressemble un peu d'ailleurs. Comme toi elle avait des rêves pleins les yeux et comme toi elle avait un sacré culot.

- Dis moi grand-pére, où est ta fille ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demandas doucement la fillette.

Haldir eut subitemment l'impression que Tinu savait quelque chose. Qu'il y avait plus dans son attitude que de la curiosité enfantine...Le vieux pirate soupira et ses yeux se chargérent de toute la douleur du monde

- Elle est morte, mer l'a emportée.

Le capitaine éclata en sanglot et s'effondra sur la table.

Alors c'était ça le terrible Capitaine qui faisait regner la terreur dans l'auberge ? Un vieil ivrogne qui racontait des contes et qui detestait les Elfes ? Un homme détruit comme lui par la perte d'un être cher et qui s'était réfugié dans l'alcool comme lui même s' était réfugié dans le désert. Le desespoir du vieux pirate atteind Haldir de plein fouet, le renvoyant à sa propre peine et il fut pris d'un élan de compassion pour le Capitaine. La voix chevrotante du pirate tiras l' Elfe de ses reflexions

- Mais toi, tu n'ypas est pour rien, fiston. Je ne peut te hair pour les fautes qu'on commis de detestables membres de ta race.

Le Capitaine but une rasade de rhum et ses yeux se perdirent à nouveau dans le vide, les bras ballants sur la table alors que Tinu était toujours pendue à son cou. Tout à coup, ce dernier entonna une chanson de pirate.

- _Nous étions quinze matelots sur le coffre du mort !_

_Yo-ho-ho ! et une bouteille de rhum !_

_La boisson et le diable se sont chargés des autres ! _

_Yo-ho-ho ! et une bouteille de rhum !_

- Grand pére...? Fit la fillette en secouant le viel homme par l' épaule

-Tinu ! Siffla Haldir à voix basse avec un regard noir.

Non seulement elle lui avait désobéit, mais en plus on aurait dit qu"elle s'efforcer de leurs attirer des ennuis en ravivant les souvenirs du Capitaine. Souvenirs douloureux à cause d'un Elfe et il était un Elfe ! Ne comprennait-elle donc pas ?! Tinu soutint le regard de l' Elfe sans ciller.

- Grand pére , où est ta famille ?

Le Capitaine semblas s'éveiller d'un profond sommeil. Il posa un regard étonné sur Haldir puis sur la fillette.

- Ma famille ...? Ils sont tous bouffés par les vers depuis longtemps ,gamine.

- Alors ce seras nous ta nouvelle famille . Déclaras la fillette avec aplomb.

- NOUS ?! S'offusqua Haldir

Cette fois ci elle y allait vraiment trop fort ! L' Elfe allait mettre un terme à la situation lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n' était rien d'autre qu'un spectateur passif. Entre temps, la conversation c'était brusquement envenimée.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de famille ! Je me suffit à moi même ! Glapit le vieux en frappant la table du poing.

- Tu n'as pas besoins de famille ?! Les bouteilles de rhum les remplacent bien n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne trompe personne tu sais !

- La ferme ! Espéce de misérable gamine ! Fillette gatée et d'une incroyable bêtise ! Je devrais t'arracher les tripes et les clouer au mur pour ton insolence ! Rugit le vieux.

-C' est parce que tu as peur de la solitude que tu taire ici avec ton alcool et que tu oblige les clients à boire avec toi ! Tu as peur qu'on te laisse tout seul !

Il y eut un long silence , puis le vieux se mit à pleurer. Une série de sanglot convulsifs, qui se transformérent en pleurnichements effrayés.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, maintenant on vas tout arranger. N'ai pas peur. Maintenant tu as de nouveau une famille. Le consola Tinu en lui tapotant le bras.

Haldir se passa une main sur le visage. Puis il inspecta d'un oeil critique son hydromel. La boisson était-elle trop forte ? Mentalemment , l' elfe récapitula les derniers évenements. Il s'était perdu dans le desert , avait hérité d'une enfant sauvage , d'un poney miteux , puis d'une grenouille et maintenant d'un vieil homme pleurnichard ! Par Eru , rien ne lui serais donc épargné ?! Les sanglots s'arrêterent, le vieux releva la tête .

- Du rhum ! cria-t-il soudainement. Une bouteille de rhum pour trinquer à la santé de ma nouvelle famille ! Et du porridge pour la p'tiote !

Tinu souris et tournas la tête vers Haldir, guettant son approbation.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Murmura-t-il de façon a ce que elle seule l'entende.

Les yeux de la fillette scintillérent et un étrange sourire joua sur ces lévres. Dés qu'elle fut servie, le Capitaine remplit à rabords le verre de l' Elfe ainsi que le sien.

- Quoi ! C'est bien le diable si cette fillette ferais un exellent pirate ! Quel caractére ! As tu déja songer à entrer dans la marine petite ? Non ? Ben tu devrais... Nous voici donc une famille.... et on ne c'est même pas présenter ! Appelez moi simplement Capitaine .

- Je suis Haldir, Gardien des frontiéres la Lorién. Se présenta l' Elfe, une main sur le coeur.

Le Capitaine inclina la tête en souriant puis se tourna vers Tinu qui était resté silencieuse .

- Et toi ? Qui est tu donc petite diablesse ?

- Pour lui , je suis Tinu. Dit doucement la fillette en désignant Haldir. Mais pour toi grand-pére, je suis quelqu'un d'autre, alors il est normal que je porte un autre nom, n'est ce pas ?

Le Capitaine demeura un instant perplexe. Haldir souris, il était habitué aux étranges réponses de la fillette.

- Hem...hé hé hé ...Bégaya le vieux. Tu as raison petite, je n'avais jamais songé à cela. C'est pourtant vrai que pour chacun nous sommes une tout autre personne ! Et bien allons-y ! Pour l' Elfe tu seras Tinu et pour tout ceux d'ici tu seras notre Princesse !

- Tinu Princesse des Pirates , un nom royale ! Se moqua gentiment Haldir

- N'est-ce pas ?! Rit Tinu . Maintenant, je vais pouvoir embrasser les grenouilles !

Haldir se pencha et ébouriffa affecueusement les cheveux de l'enfant. Peu aprés Tinu réclama à gouter un peu de rhum . Il s'ensuivi alors des négociations serrée entre un elfe réfractére et une fillette enjouée qui avait toute la bénédiction du Capitaine

- La voix du peuple à parlée ! S'esclafas le vieux pirate alors que Tinu s'emparais du gobelet de l' Elfe.

Lorsque l'alcool glissa dans la gorge de l'enfant, celle ci se mit à tousser. Son petit nez se fronça , ses yeux se plissérent et son visage se deformas en une horrible grimace. La Capitaine éclata de rire en se claquant la cuisse de la main, et les lévres d' Haldir se courbérent en un sourire amusé.

- C'est pas bon ! Articula faiblement la fillette entre deux quinte de toux.

Cette constatation fit redoubler l' hilarité du vieux pirate.

- Mange un peu de porridge. Conseilla l' Elfe à l'enfant.

La fillette engloutit la bouilie en un clin d'oeil faisant disparaitre le désagréable gout de l'alcool qui lui brulait la gorge.

Il était tard à présent, l'auberge était presque déserte. On entendait plus que la faible rumeur des deniére conversations, le tintement joyeux de la vaiselle à la cuisine et le martélement de la pluie sur le toit. Haldir regarda Tinu, confortablement installée sur les genoux du Capitaine, la journée avait était longue et il était temps pour elle d'aller dormir.

- Il est tard, tous les enfants de ton age sont endormis, lui dit-il, et il est temps que tu en fasse de même , graine d'ivrogne .

Tinu le gratifia d'un de ses adorables sourires, et contrairement à ce que l' Elfe attendait , elle ne protesta pas. L'enfant descendit simplement des genoux du pirate, leurs souhaita bonne nuit, quitta la salle de sa démarche sautillante et commença l'ascension de l'escalier de bois.

- Cette enfant juge avec le coeur, et nom avec les yeux...Déclara le vieil homme d'une voix mystérieuse en se reservant de rhum. Fiston, ajouta-t-il si nous faisons à présent parti de la même famille, il faut que tu connaisse mon histoire pour savoir à quoi t'attendre...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Haldir ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible pour ne pas éveiller la fillette qui devait être endormie. Plongée dans l'obscurité, la piéce n' était pas aussi silencieuse qu'elle aurait dut être. Tinu gémissait. Le rhum, le porridge où un simple cauchemard perturbait son sommeil. Haldir s'approcha alluma une chandelle et souleva la fillette dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tinu ? Tu te sent mal ?

Encore à moitié endormie, l'enfant gémie de plus belle. Elle avait mal à l' oreille. Haldir arqua un sourcil perplexe et souleva la masse de cheveux. Une araignée du désert jaune paille était encrée sur la petite oreille, chacune de ses pattes bien accrochée à la peau fragile qui s'est empourprée. Haldir grimaça en arrachant l' araignée et l'écrasa d'un coup de botte. Heureusement Tinu n'avait pas était piquée, elle souffrait car l'araignée, pour mieux assurer sa prise , la pinçait. Alors que l' Elfe allait recoucher l'enfant, celle ci s'accrocha à son cou. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans son lit.

- Et s'il y en avait une autre, hein ?

Haldir poussa un soupir d'exaspération . Trés bien, puisqu'il n'avait apparemment pas le choix, elle finirais la nuit avec lui. Bien que rassurée par la présence de l' Elfe, la fillette avait du mal à ce rendormir.

- Tu n'as qu'a penser à quelque chose d'agréable. De quoi veux tu qu'on rêve mon Etoile ?

- Porridge ! Fit l'enfant en se blotissant contre lui.

Le lendemain, l' Elfe voulut savoir si elle avait était impressionner par son aventure nocturne

- As-tu bien dormi cette nuit, Tinu ?

-Oui, j'ai bien dormi Répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Ah, non je n'ai pas bien dormi !

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- J'avais une araignée dans l'oreille .

Voulant rester détendu à propos de cette affaire, l' Elfe répondit simplement "Ah bon !"

- Pourquoi tu dis "Ah bon !" ? S'indigna l'enfant comme s'il se moquait d'elle. Tu le sais trés bien qu'une araigné voulait faire son étoile dans ma tête !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Peu aprés, ils sortirent Bulle-de-Savon de l'écurie et l'attelérent dans la cour. Sur le chemin, une silhouette voutée se profila.

- Tu es en retard Grand-Pére ! Clama Tinu, perchée sur le dos de Bulle-de-Savon en attendant le départ.

- Ne sois pas ridicule gamine ! Fit le vieux pirate en retour. Je ne suis JAMAIS en retard !


	5. le peuple libre

**Disclmer : le Seigneur des Anneaux est la propriété de Tolkien.**

**Note en fin de chapitre.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 05**

_Le peuple libre._

Ainsi le temps s'écoule dans le désert. Les nuits sont glacées et les journées brûlent sous l'intensité du soleil. Les paysages se succédent, magiques et tristes. Dunes à perte de vue, hauts plateaux arrides, écrasés par la puretée du ciel, et majestueuses falaises qui dominent de leurs ombres inquiétantes ceux qui osent s'aventurer dans leurs entrailles.

Cachée dans une cavitée de la falaise, une silhouette masquée par une étoffe sombre enroulée autour de la tête observait les étrangers qui s'aventuraient dans l'étroit chemin formé par le canyon. Silencieuse comme une ombre, la sentinelle sortit de sa cachette et se faufila comme un lézard le long de l'étroite corniche, prenant garde à ce que son sabre ne frotte contre la roche, ce qui aurait trahit sa présence. Se laissant glisser de roche en roche, la sentinelle se rapprocha plus prés, curieux d'observer qui osait s'avanturer sur le territoire hostile de son peuple. Embusqué derriére un rocher, Takarsyan darda ses yeux noirs sur les imprudents voyageurs.

A priori, il ne s'agissait pas de marchands vu la légére cargaison qu'ils transportaient dans la charette. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y aurait rien à piller cette fois, sauf peut être le poney qui pourrait servir de calme compagnons aux plus jeunes enfants du village. Quant aux voyageurs, ils étaient peu armés. Il y avait deux mâles adultes et un enfant . Soudain, le jeune gardien sursauta, quelque chose clochait avec l'un eux. Son brusque mouvement attira l'attention du plus vieux des trois qui tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction. Il avait sûremment détecter sa présence. Tapie contre la roche, l'éclaireur demeura parfaitement immobile. Enfin, le vieil homme détourna la tête et Takarsyan se détentit.

Par précaution, il attendit encore quelques minutes avant d'entrependre l'ascencion pour rejoindre la corniche. Courbé en deux, il courut pour rejoindre au plus vite les deux rochers qui masquaient l'entrée de la faille. Il s'arréta un instant, effleurant les symboles qui les ornait, un cobra et une main d'enfant rouge, pour chasser les Djinns. Puis, il s'engouffra dans la faille, se blessant les épaules contre la roche dans sa précipitation, mais il n'y pris pas garde et continua sa course dans le tunnel sombre. Enfin il déboucha à la lumiére. Il s'arréta pour reprendre son souffle avant de dévaler le chemin escarpé qui conduisait à l'entrée du village.

Cerné par les falaises, le village implanté dans un cirque de terre sablonneuse se composé de ruines majestueuses qui abritaient des familles entiéres. Personnes n'avait songé à reconstruire les habitations, car ici ce n'était pas chez eux, ils ne s'étaient établis que temporairement, un jour ils reprendraient la route du désert. Le rire des enfants se mélaient aux hennissements impétueux des chevaux et aux rumeurs de la rue ainsi qu'au grondement de la source soutairraine qui alimentait le village en eau . Parfois, le barissement de leurs oliphants était si fort qu'il parvenait à masquer le bruit du roulement de l'eau.

Pour celui qui n'était pas habitué, la beauté du lieu aurait de quoi faire tourner la tête par ses couleures et ses parfums. La journée, le soleil allumé sur le cirque toute une palette de couleures : ocre, rouge sanguin et doré se mélaient tout à la fois sur les murs des habitations. Alors que parfois, quand la nuit était claire, les rayons de lune venaient se refléter sur les précieux minéraux accorchés aux flancs des falaises et alors, c'était comme si des milliers de petites étoiles venaient de s'incruster dans la roche. Et dans ces moments là, les ruines prenaient des dimensions fantastiques et toutes les familles se réunissaient dehors pour danser sous le clair de lune. A cela venait s'ajouter l'arc-en-ciel du linge mis à sécher sur des cordes tendus entre les toits des maisons, flottant au vent comme des dizaines d' étendars multicolors.

En flanants dans les rues, le passant imprudent avait tôt fait d' être étourdis par l'entêtante fragrance des épices qui s'échappait par les nombreuses ouvertures des habitations. Sans oublier les huiles parfumées que les jeunes filles utilisaient pour se protéger des agressions du soleil, laissant dans leurs sillage le souvenir éphémére de leurs passages, comme les trainées lumineuses des étoiles filantes. Et lorsque le vent s'engouffrait dans les failles, c'était comme si les falaises chantaient. Mais pour Takarsyan, c'était simplement chez lui.

Le jeune homme arpenta rapidemment les ruelles, slalomant entre les tribus d'enfants et de chiens qui couraient dans les allées en piaillant. Enfin, il arriva face à la plus grande maison, celle de la Mére Matrone. Un coté du mur s'était effondré et offrait un terrain de jeu idéal pour les enfants de la famille qui avaient érigé là leurs propre forteresse miniature. Mais pour l'instant ils étaient occupés à chasser les lézards sur le toit plat avec d'autre gamins. A l'entrée de la demeure, deux jeunes fille en légére armures montaient la garde. Par chance, elles étaient du même âge que lui, Takarsyan n'avait pas à leurs témoigner une soumission respectueuse.

- Que veux-tu ? L'apostropha l'une d'entre elle

Sa voix n'avait rien d'agressive, ce qui était bon signe. Si les gardiennes étaient de bonne humeur, il y avait des chances à ce que la Matrone le soit aussi. Ce qui était plutot rassurant quand on venait mander un entretient avec la femme la plus respectée et crainte du village .

- Je souhaiterais parler à Matrone Sunay.

- Découvre toi. Ennonce ton nom et ton rang.

- Takarsyan de la famille Kalderash. Sentinelle. Répondit le jeune homme, abaissant l"étoffe qui révélait jusqu'a présent seulement ses yeux de faucon

Aprés s' être assurées de son identité, les jeunes filles échangérent un regard. Il était rare qu'une sentinelle demande à voir la Mére Matrone. Quelque chose devait se passer aux frontiéres.

- Attends ici, Sentinelle.

La jeune fille qui avait gardé le silence jusque là souleva le lourd rideau qui fesait office de porte et pénétra dans la demeure. Quelques minutes s'écoulérent avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse.

- Matrone Sunay accepte ta requête. Tu peux entrer.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer avant de reprendre son poste. Aprés avoir longtemps étaient exposés à la lumiére aveuglante du soleil, les yeux du jeune homme mirent un certain temps à s'habituer à la demi pénombre qui reignait dans ce lieu. Les murs étaient tendus de tissus sombres zébrés d'argent ; des bougies, des coupelles d'huiles, des batons d'encens brulaient sur le sol ; sur des coffres peints disposés le long des murs reposaient des objets traditionnel : chasse-mouche en crin de cheval, éventail en plumes, statuettes votives et poterie. Des paravents, des tapis suspendus segmentaient la piéce et multipliant les ombres vacillantes et ajoutaient à l'ambiance mystique que Matrone Sunay se plaisait à entretenir dans sa demeure. Enfin, siégeant comme une reine, la Mére Matrone se tenait sur un fauteuil richement décoré, à ses cotés, assis sur de simples nattes tressée les membres les plus agés de la famille et ses conseillers le regardaient approcher.

Arrivé devant elle, Takarsyan mit un genou à terre, les yeux dûement rivés au sol , attendant qu'elle l'autorise à prendre la parole. Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise, une de ses longues méche s'était glissée dans le col de sa tunique et lui chatouillait le dos, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour la dégager. De plus les regards coupants comme des lames de rasoirs qui l'observé n'arrangeaient rien à sa gêne.

- Qu'est ce qui t'améne devant moi, second fils de Mordjana ?

Lorsqu'elle parla, l'échine de Takarsyan fut parcouru d'un frisson. Bien qu'il tentait de la cacher, il était trés impressionné. Les hommes disaient qu'elle connaissait des chants qui pouvaient glacer le sang dans les veines et faire cesser le coeur de battre. Un nouveau frisson parcouru le dos du jeune homme.

- Des étrangers dans le canyon ouest, Mére Matrone. Ils sont trois avec un poney. Deux mâles adultes et une enfant. Ils sont trés peu armés.

La Sentinelle se tut, se sentant soudain ridicule sur ce qu'il allait annoncer devant cette assemblée de la haute société. Matrone Sunay le fixa un instant.

-Ce n'est pas tout, n'est ce pas ? Demanda-elle

-Non. Souffla le jeune homme. Ils sont trés étranges. L'homme le plus jeune est comme ceux qui vivent dans les légendes des hommes du Nord. La peau pâle et des cheveux couleure de lune. L'autre mâle est un homme du peuple, un haradrim. Il sait que nous sommes là. Il est trés agé et mais semble encore vif. Je n'ai pas bien vu l'enfant, cachée du soeil sous une cape comme un précieux trésor.

Des murmures s'élevérent de toute part. Matrone Sunay ramena le silence, sa voix claquant comme un coup de fouet. Aussitôt tous se turent et baissérent respectueusement la tête comme des enfants pris en faute. Matrone Sunay resta un moment songeuse, soupesant les différentes possibilitées qui s'offraient à elle avant de prendre sa décision. Puis elle fit signe au Maitre de guerre de s'approcher. L'homme se leva et ,souple comme une panthére, vint mettre un genou à terre aux cotés de Takarsyan.

- Rassemble les cavaliers disponibles et vas trouver ces étrangers qui osent s'aventurer sur nos territoires. Emméne les plus jeunes, cela leurs fera une exellente leçon.

- Que devons nous faire, Mére Matrone ?

- Applique la loi du désert. Répondit-elle, un inquiétant éclat dans les yeux.^

* * *

**Notes : Un court chapitre transitoire. Mais je ne pense pas que je vais continuer cette fic' vu le travail qu'elle me demande (recherches sur les Haradrims, leurs histoires, etc... et sur les peuples du désert en général) et le peu d'enthousiasme qu'elle souléve. En effet le chapitre précédent à était lu 147 fois et n'a était reviewé seulement 2 fois. Pas trés motivant pour une auteur qui doute de son travail. Je continuerai de l'écrire car cette fic est avant tout un plaisir, mais est-il nécessaire que j'encombre avec des écrits qui n'intéressent pas plus que ça ?**

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me reviewer. Et encore plus à ceux qui postent des reviews constructives positives ou négatives qui m'aident à progresser.**


End file.
